Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni
Name: Yamamoto "Genryūsai" Shigekuni Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 1st Division, Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 Age: Unknown, at least over 2000 years old Attack Potency: Large Town level+ via powerscaling (One of the strongest shinigami, even Aizen had to seal his Zanpakuto before fighting him), City level with prep (Can set up flame pillars that engulf Karakura Town) | City level+ to possibly Island level+ via powerscaling (His Bankai should be comparable to Shikai Kenpachi, given it has the greatest attack power of all Zanpakuto), potentially Small Country level with an all-out/suicide attack (he stated that prolonged use of his Bankai can destroy himself and even the Soul Society) Range: At least several meters, higher with prep, his Bankai can environmentally affect several kilometers Speed: High Hypersonic (Outpaced Shunsui and Ukitake) Durability: City level+ (Take full brunt of the explosion that could have destroyed Karakura Town and survived)| At least City level+ to possibly Island level+ with Zanka no Tachi : West Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, extent unknown Striking Strength: At least Class KT+ | At least Class MT+ Stamina: Very high Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka (normally carried as a sealed staff) Intelligence: A master of all forms of shinigami combat possessing over two millennia of combat experience. Very Intelligent, capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly Weaknesses: -Lost an arm in an attempt to kill Aizen -Casting Itto Kaso requires him to sacrifice an arm -Prolonged use of his Bankai could harm himself Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Pseudo-Flight -Expert Swordsmanship -Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant -The ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), -Can sense beings with Reiatsu -The ability to use Shikai and Bankai (upgrades that increase his Reiatsu) -Immense Spiritual Pressure (can burn and set his surroundings on fire without the use of his Zanpakutō) -Expert Kido User -Fire Manipulation (Mid/High-level) -Can imprison enemies in a blazing sphere of flames -Can create giant pillars of flame In Bankai: -Can concentrate the intense flames of the sword along the edge of the blade, causing incineration when cutting -Can engulf his body in immense heat -Can rouse the corpses and ashes of the dead killed by his flames to come forth and fight on his behalf Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Zanjutsu' (Art of the Sword): The fighting style for the Zanpakutō, (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. : ⦁'Onibi' (Oni Fire): A technique where Yamamoto takes his Zanpakuto in its sealed cane form and thrusts it at his opponent, creating a large hole in their body. : ⦁'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (The First: Killing Stroke): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, which can easily slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent is killed with one swift slash so precise, they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. '-Hakuda' (Hand-to-Hand Combat): A close-combat martial art of fighting in which one is unarmed and uses only ones body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. : ⦁'Ikkotsu' (Single Bone): A powerful punch which can destroy much of the target's abdomen, send them flying along a city street, and throw them through a building. : ⦁'Sōkotsu' (Double Bone): A powerful, two-fisted punch which can totally destroy an opponent in one blow. ⦁'Shunpo' (Flash Step): A movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. '-Kidō' (Demon Arts): A form of Shinigami combat that is based on advanced spells that are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hadō (Way of Destruction) for direct attacks, and Bakudō (Way of Binding) for battle support. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished. : ⦁'Hadō #96: Ittō Kasō '(Single Blade Cremation): A forbidden offensive spell which the practitioner can only activate by using their arm as the catalyst. The spell causes a brief shockwave followed by a massive pillar of red fire erupting from the ground in the shape of a katana's tip. The blast from the pillar is so forceful that it can completely obliterate all buildings within its vicinity. '-Zanpakutō: Ryūjin Jakka' (Flowing Blade-like Flame): A Zanpakutō (Soul-Cutter Blade) is the trademark weapon of the Shinigami, capable of cutting spiritual bodies. Each Zanpakutō is unique: as the sword is a reflection of a Shinigami's soul and power, and is a sentient being itself. Yamamoto’s Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka is the oldest and the most powerful fire-type Zanpakutō. In its sealed form, Ryūjin Jakka usually takes the appearance of a wooden staff, which can be used like a spear. At any time, Yamamoto can instantly remove that disguise by peeling off the wood, revealing its true form of a standard katana. : ⦁'Shikai' (Initial Release): The second form (or first "upgraded" form) available to a Zanpakutō. The Shikai command of Yamamoto’s Zanpakutō is "Reduce All Creation to Ash". When released, Ryūjin Jakka's blade is engulfed in fire. The aura of this weapon disintegrates everything and anything that Yamamoto waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash, and engulfs the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which is intense enough to scorch the sky. The release of his Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure affecting all in the area. :: ⦁'Jōkaku Enjō' (Fortress Blaze): This technique creates an immense wall of flame, which surrounds the target and forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is immensely powerful, as it was capable of imprisoning three high-level Shinigami (namely Aizen, Gin and Kaname) for a significant amount of time. :: ⦁'Taimatsu' (Torch):This technique allows Yamamoto to create a great inferno with a simple wave of Ryūjin Jakka. The fire generated by the attack completely consumes whatever is caught within it, until nothing remains but ashes. The flames created by Ryūjin Jakka can be controlled, with great precision, by Yamamoto to attack only the targets he chooses, and he has power over the intensity of the flames. :: ⦁'Ennetsu Jigoku' (Flames of Hell): This ability creates seven or more immense pillars of flame that surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy them. The power of this technique can destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, even Yamamoto himself. : ⦁'Bankai: Zanka no Tachi' (Longsword of the Remnant Flame): The Bankai (Final Release) is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. In its Bankai, Yamamoto’s blade takes the form of an ancient and worn katana, severely scorched by fire. : '-Bankai Special Ability': Upon activation, any flames previously produced by Ryūjin Jakka are absorbed into the blade. Zanka no Tachi incorporates the full power of Yamamoto's flames into the blade. The flames within the blade burn anything it cuts out of existence. Zanka no Tachi has the side-effect of depleting the moisture in an entire area (at least the size of the Seireitei) causing the air and the water to dry up. Over the course of 1000 years, the power of Zanka no Tachi has greatly increased, changing from having once set ablaze anything it cuts, to now incinerating anything it cuts out of existence. No flames are visible as it cuts. Yamamoto claims that releasing his Bankai clads both his blade and his body in the flames of the sun. Yamamoto states that prolonged use of his Bankai can destroy his opponent, Soul Society and even himself. :: ⦁'Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin' (Longsword of the Remnant Flame, East: Rising Sun Edge): Automatically activated at release, this ability concentrates the intense flames of the sword along the edge of the blade. It neither burns nor erupts, but anything it touches is eradicated to nothingness. :: ⦁'Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui' (Longsword of the Remnant Flame, West: Remnant Sun Prison Garb): Automatically activated at release, this ability is unseen by the eyes of anyone else unless Yamamoto wills it to be seen. It engulfs his body in heat that reaches a temperature upwards of 15,000,000 degrees. Thusly, it becomes impossible to even touch him while he is using his Bankai. The level of heat produced by this technique is such great that it wouldn't actually appear in the form of flames. :: ⦁'Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin' (Longsword of the Remnant Flame, South: Great Burial Ranks of the Ten Trillion Fire Dead): Yamamoto impales the tip of his sword into the ground, and calls upon the corpses and ashes of the dead who were killed by his flames to come forth and fight on his behalf. They emerge from a rupture in the ground that comes with enough force to decimate the nearby defensive abilities. Using the heat of his sword on their ashes, he can rouse all the people he has killed, allowing the corpses to become his limbs and attack whomever he deems as his enemy until they become dust. He can bring forth any specific corpse that he wishes, allowing him to inflict psychological damage upon those with connections to those he has slain. ::: ⦁'Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin' (Longsword of the Remnant Flame, North: Heaven and Earth End in Ashes): A slash of concentrated fire and heat that incinerates whatever it touches out of existence. Others Notable Victories: -Akainu and Aokiji (One Piece) -Isaac Netero (Hunter X Hunter) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: -Whitebeard (One Piece) Key: Base/Shikai | Bankai Category:Characters Category:Bleach